A Wolf's Past
by Haruko Senpai
Summary: Sanzo accidently runs over Drakan, and decides, oddly, to keep her. Soon, their bonds become strong. Rin is the sacrifice for a lion demon. Drakan decides to stick with them to find her. I'll have to add the other chapters later


AWolf's Past

(workin title)

By: Haruko Sempai

Disclaimer (a k a :brain noize) of doomy doom: (we all know this stuff by now. xx) **_I CREATED DRAKAN, HER ZOMBIE DOG, HER DEMON FRIEND, THE HORSE ALL BY MYSELF!_** so ya can't sue me! All origanal characters aren't mine...and stuff. read now! (please review.)

Ch.1 The Wolf

Goku asked, loudly, "Are we there yet!" Everyone sighed. Sanzo turned around and yelled at Goku to, "Shut the hell up, Goku, or I'll kill you! And NO! It'll be a few hours before we get to the next village!"

"But I'm HUNGERY!"

"If I see a deer walking by I'll catch it for ya!" Hakkai & Gojyo chuckled silently to themselves.

"Goku can be a little brat."

"Yeah, he can."

Goku was hit in the head with the infamous fan. "OW! HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"For being an idiot! Now, be quiet!" Goku became quiet.

The jeep became slower as the road became rougher. The headlights cut through the seemingly midnight..night like a blade through beautiful, "virgin" flesh. It was a couple of hours after the "conversation" between Goku and Sanzo. Gojyo and Hakkai were asleep, Sanzo was driving, and Goku was nodding off next to him. Sanzo yawned sleepily. _I'm so tired.. I'll find some where to park and sleep.. _His eyes closed for a restless, dreamless sleep..until he hit something.

BLAM! A sharp, ear-splitting yowl of pain erupted from the darkness!

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I HIT!" Sanzo screamed out loud. The jeep swerved and screeched to a complete stop, sending dust everywhere. The others were wide-awake by this point, and pissed off at being awoken suddenly in a rude way. Sanzo was getting yelled at by Gojyo, whom yelled louder at him, and vice versa. Hakkai and Goku walked back to the place where Sanzo had hit the object.

A soft, painful whimper flowed from the darkness into their ears. Hakkai bent down and reached around for the source of the wimper. "Don't do that, Hakkai!"

"Why not?" He asked, still reaching around for the object.

"It could kill you! And, if you die, I'd get killed by Sanzo, and, I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Goku whined pathetically.

"How do ya know if it will kill me, Goku? You'll never know until you check it out." Hakkai paused. "Ahh, here we go. There it is." He pulled out a flash light, turned it on, and shone the beam at the spot where he found the object.

"Hey, Sanzo!"

"Yeah! What is it!" He still hadn't cooled down enough to speak properly.

"It looks like a..wolf or somethin'. Just come over here and check it out! I think it's almost dead, though.."

"Fine! I'll look at it! But that's it! We will not keep another animal with us, other than the jeep!...and Goku!" He declared angrily. He stomped over to the wolf. It wimpered softly. It's eyes looked up at him, sad and like it thought that Sanzo was going to kill it. He took pity on the wolf. "Let's keep her. At least try to heal her. After she gets better, we'll let her go." He patted the wolf's head gingerly. She jerked her head back..only to lick his out streched hand.

Gojyo thought to himself, _Sanzo's goin' soft..He never let any of us keep an animal, not even a squirrel, but, he might be a wolf person or something..and it's kinda cute..it would be cool..I guess._

They bandaged the wolf's wounds and got her into the jeep. They petted her, scratched her behind the ears, talked to her. It made her happy.

Gojyo, Hakkai and Goku were asleep within a few minuetes. Sanzo scratched behind her ears for a minuet. Her head was really soft and warm. He was still behind the wheel..oddly.

She closed her eyes._ "Sigh..Why did I hate humans before?..It feels..lovely..being here with them.."_

Darkness' voice answered her back, _"You never really were the.."setteling down sort" and you never tusted a living soul, other than yourself, and me, of course."_

_"But why? Why am I like that? I don't like it anymore! They like me here.. out there, they don't like me!"_

Darkness argued, sounding impatient, _"They barely know you, Drakan! Don't you see! They'll be just like all the others! After they're done with you, they'll get over you and leave you out there to die!"_

_"No, You're wrong, Darkness! I think they'll be different than the others!"_

He sighed,_ "..There's no point in arguing anymore; you've obviously made up your mind. I'm just looking out for you, as always, Drak."_ He gave her a noogie. She scoffed.

He laughed. Drakan smiled to herself. _Nothing scares him anymore..unless it's sunlight, or my life's in danger. He's a really good guy..so missunderstood. Sometimes, I wish he wouldn't be so protective._

She glanced at Sanzo. He wasn't really paying attention to her. His mind was more or less on the road. _I wonder if he's really what I see?..oh well..I guess I'll never know.._

She wanted to thank them, but she couldn't..because she figured they would be afraid of her. She wimpered softly as she put her head on his lap.

Sanzo sighed heavily as he put his hand on Drakan's soft, velvety black fur while he whispered soft and kind, "..I guess I you're the only one I can talk to at the moment, huh? I don't really know why I chose to keep you. You remind me of someone..why am I talkin' to a wolf? It's not like you can understand me or anything.."

"Um..well, uh..actually..I can understand you, mister." She said. Sanzo blinked and stared in surprise. "Yes, I can talk." She looked at him, "Sigh..you're gonna kill me now and/or give me to a collecter, aren't you?..and I thought you'd be different."

"What's your name?"

"Drakan. Drakan Raziel Aroh."

"I dont know you yet, so I can't say that I will, yet, anyway, I am Genjo Sanzo." Drakan bowed, to the best of her ability. She yawned. "What where you doing out there, anyway, Drakan?"

"Hunting." She replied solemnly. Her normally bright eyes became dim with seriousness and depression.

"For..what?"

"Naraku. He took something..very important to me. I was just about to kill one one of his incarnations. Her scent is gone now. Fuck! I was so close! Oh well, I guess I'll just have to kill her another day. I'll make him regret what he did to me..somehow. You seem nice. I like your hair. It's all shiny and beautifully messy. Papa's was alot like yours, Sanzo, cept it was black." She yawned. "G'night, Sanzo."

"Good night. See ya in the morning, Drakan." She fell asleep, a dark, dreamless sleep.

Sanzo thought to himself, _Why did I open myself up to her, anyway? So unlike me, but she is kinda cool..in a wierd woman sort of way. I feel good about it..it felt..nice to talk to her..poor kid. I feel a bit better. I need to get to sleep._


End file.
